Le recueil
by Fannie
Summary: Première fic à chapitre unique de mon recueil:La promesse:Les répercussions d'une promesse qui ne peut être tenue.


Les persos sont à Madame Rowling,don't forget les amis!  
  
Ceci est un recueil de petites fic à chapitre unique.  
Puisque je ne suis pas saine d'esprits,en plus des 2 autres fics  
que je suis en train d'écrire(la retenue,dont j'ai pas updaté depuis des lustres  
mais sa s'en viens et "Dense".)et en plus d'Irrésistible poison  
que je traduis(non je ne l'ai pas oublié,mais je me la suis coulé douce coté  
traduction ces temps-ci),j'ai décidé de mettre ce receuil sur pied parce que  
j'ai parfois de petite idées que je veux mettre à terme sans les incorporé dans d'autres  
fics car elle n'aurait pas leur place,ni en faire une longue série,car y'en a pas assez à dire.  
Alors voilà.J'espère que vous apprécierez cette première histoire.  
Un peu "dark",faut préciser.  
  
  
  
  
-La promesse-  
  
Je le sens.Je le sais.  
Je sens qu'elle l'aime.  
Je sais qu'elle s'est jouée de moi.  
Qu'elle se joue de moi.  
Mais moi je l'aime,et je ne la laisserai pas partir.  
Elle ne peut pas.  
  
Je la suis,me cachant derrière les arbres,m'envellopant dans la nuit.  
Il neige doucement,mais je n'ai pas froid.  
J'ai mal.  
  
Elle rentre dans la maison.Moi qui lui faisait confiance,  
elle court vers lui maintenant.J'ai mal.  
  
La porte n'est pas vérouillée.  
Je rentre à mon tour,à pas de loup,mué par la colère et la trahison.  
Je me rends jusqu'au salon et,sans faire de bruit je regarde par la   
porte.Elle est assise près de lui,et je vois qu'il n'arrive pas  
à détacher ses yeux d'elle.  
Moi non plus.  
  
"J'ai si peur."murmure-t-elle.  
"Je ne sais plus quoi faire."  
  
C'est à moi qu'elle devrait raconter ses craintes,  
c'est à moi qu'elle devrait adresser ces paroles de sa jolie voix.  
  
"Je suis là"C'est ce qu'il lui dit,en lui embrassant le front.  
J'ai mal.  
  
Maintenant elle le regarde dans les yeux.  
Et je sais à quoi elle pense.  
Elle va le faire.  
Elle a oubliée ce qu'elle m'avait dit.  
Mais je ne peux pas rester sans agir,et   
regarder mes peurs les plus sombres se concrétiser.  
  
-Arrête!  
  
Tous les deux se lèvent vivement comme affublés d'un choc électrique.  
  
Elle me regarde.  
  
Il y a de la colère.du dégout.de la tristesse.  
Mais je ne les vois pas.Car elle ne peut pas me faire ça.  
On ne peut pas oublier une promesse comme cela.  
J'ai mal.  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu fais là?"  
Ces yeux sont inondés de larmes et sa voix tremble quand elle me parle.  
Mais moi je n'ai que la douleur.  
  
"Tu ne peux pas me faire ça,tu me fais mal,Hermione.  
Tu me fais mal."  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux roux à coté d'elle parle maintenant.  
Mais je n'entends rien.Je ne sais pas qui il est.  
Que de vagues bribes de son visage épards dans ma tête.  
  
"C'est toi qui me fait mal!"Crit-elle avant de pousser de violents sanglots.  
  
"Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner comme ça.Je t'aime.  
Tu m'entends Hermione?Je t'aime!"  
  
"Non arrête..."Elle met sa tête entre ses mains,  
mais moi je n'ai que la douleur.  
  
"Va t'en.Va t'en.S'il te plaît.Va t'en."  
  
Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer.  
Elle pleure.Elle pleure.  
Mais ça ne me fait rien.  
Moi je n'ai que la douleur.  
  
"Mais pourquoi?Dis-moi le Hermione."  
  
L'homme à coté d'elle semble figé.Mais il n'existe pas.  
Plus rien n'existe.Juste elle et moi,  
Ma douleur et ma promesse.  
  
Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux suppliants.  
  
"Arrête.Tu sais pourquoi.Tu sais."  
  
"Non.Je ne sais pas."  
  
Elle semble accablée d'horreur.  
Je connais ce visage.J'ai du le voir dans un vieux songe.  
Elle s'apprête à parler,et j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un  
crit à l'intérieur d'elle ces mots qu'elle essait désespérement de dire.  
  
  
  
"Tu..."  
  
  
  
  
"Tu es mort Harry."  
  
  
  
Mon coeur s'effondre.  
Il n'y a que la douleur.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?Je n'entends pas bien.  
Ma tête tourne.  
  
"Je ne suis pas mort Hermione.Je suis bien vivant.  
Que racontes-tu?Je ne comprends pas."  
  
"Tu es mort Harry.Mort!Lucius Malfoy t'a tué  
après que tu aies tué toi-même Voldemort.  
Tu es mort."  
  
Pourquoi encore ces mensonges?  
Qui est Lucius Malfoy?Qui est Voldemort?  
Il n'y a que moi,toi,ma douleur et ma promesse.  
  
"Je ne vois pas ce que tu racontes.  
Mais toi,te souviens tu de ma promesse?  
Ma promesse Hermione."  
  
"Non arrête Harry.Pas ça."  
  
Mais il est trop tard.Je me souviens déjà de ce moment.  
De la peur,du temps qui file,du danger,de la peine,  
des paroles suppliantes,le bruit des explosions.  
  
"Je t'ai dit:Quoi qu'il arrive,je reviendrai,et  
on ne se quittera plus jamais."  
  
Ces mots brillent dans mon esprit,c'est le seul  
souvenir que je possède,le seul que je chéris,  
le seul porteur d'espoir.  
  
"Je peux pas Harry.Je peux pas aimer un fantôme  
même...même pas conscient de sa propre mort.Je peux pas Harry.  
C'est trop pour moi.trop.Je peux pas.Je peux pas...  
Je t'en supplis,ne reviens plus."  
  
Elle tombe dans les bras de l'homme au cheveux roux.  
Ils quittent la pièce.  
  
Je ne comprends pas.  
  
-Je ne suis que douleur.-  
  
Mais je sais que je la pourchasserai à jamais.  
  
-Je ne suis que douleur.-  
  
et que je l'aimerai toujours. 


End file.
